Every Other Weekend
by jaspernalice4ever
Summary: Austin and Ally have three kids together. The problem? They're divorced. will they ever work it out and be together again? OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I woke up early. It was Friday morning and I had to get the kids ready for school. I have three kids Adalyn; 3, Sarah; 6, and Anna; 7. I was 17 when I had Anna and the other's followed. You may ask where their father was. We had gotten a divorce shortly after Anna was born. I didn't know anything was wrong but one day he suddenly decided he was over it and he left. He got the kids every other weekend. This was his weekend so after school I had to meet him in the parking lot of the old store where we always met.

"Anna, Sarah it's time to get ready for school." I called into their room. Sarah came to the door and told me they were getting ready. I laughed quietly and went to get Adalyn. She was too young to go to school so I kept her with me most days. I put her in a little pink and green dress and put on white slippers. She ran out the door and yelled pancakes. She got her love of pancakes from her father. I started making breakfast and Sarah and Anna came downstairs. Sarah was wearing a blue dress white leggings and flats and Anna was wearing a similar outfit but in red. I smiled at them and sat the pancakes in front of them. I put juice next to each of them and I heard the doorbell.

"Hey Trish." I said when I saw it was her.

"I'm going to kill him." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dez." She said and I rolled my eyes. Dez was Trish's husband and he happened to be best friends with my ex-husband.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He put my white dress in the washer white the red load and now it's pink." She said.

"Mistakes happen." I said.

"With him they always happen. I don't know if I can do it anymore Ally." She said seriously. I looked at her for a moment.

"Come with me while I take the girls to school. We'll talk about this together." I said.

"Thank You." She hugged me. We went into the kitchen and the girls had already put their dishes in the sink.

"Hey Aunt Trish." They said in unison. She smiled at all of them. I knew she wanted kids but she and Dez had been trying for a while with no luck. We all got up and I strapped Adalyn in to the baby seat while the other girls got in. I finally got into the driver's seat and we were off. I dropped the girls off at the front and drove to a store. I looked at Trish and smiled.

"We're going shopping?" She asked.

"Yep. We'll talk after you've calmed down a little." I said. We shopped for a while and we both bought a few things. We drove home in contented silence. Since we were gone so long Adalyn had fallen asleep in the car and when we parked Trish got my things while I got her. I put her down in her room and came out to find Trish sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Dez is driving me crazy. I thought he would grow up once we got married and had to move out of our parents houses but he's still just as childish. I can't handle him." She said.

"Okay, I get that Dez is a little strange but we all knew that before you two got married." I said gently.

"I know. I think it's a combination of things. His being childish, not being able to have kids not matter how hard we try. I just want so many things, so badly Ally. I'm afraid that if I don't leave know I'll never get them." She said. I looked at her for a moment.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but think about it. When you look into your heart do you still see yourself with him? I would hate for your marriage to fall apart because of something you can work on to make better. Think before you act, this decision will affect the rest of your life." I said and she nodded.

We watched TV for a while together and she got up to go back home. I hugged her and after she left I started reading a book. Adalyn came in and smiled at me.

"Hi, mommy." She said. I laughed.

"Hi, sweetie pie. How are you?" I asked.

"Good." She said and laid on my lap. "Mommy, why doesn't daddy live with us?" she asked looking up.

"I don't know, baby girl." I said and kissed the top of her head. She had slept through lunch so I made he a snack before grabbing the keys to go get the girls. When I opened the door my dad was standing there. Great just what I needed. We hadn't gotten along since I married Austin when I turned 18.

"Hey Ally, do you need someone to take the kids this weekend? I heard you and Trish were having a girls weekend." He said.

"You know Austin has the kids this weekend." I said. I covered Adalyn's ears because I knew what was coming next.

"He shouldn't have the right he's nothing but a sperm donor." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"I've got to go." I said locking the door. I got in the car and drove away. I picked up the girls and drove to the parking lot. Austin was leaning against his car. He looked the same as he always had. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it and black skinny jeans. On his feet were red converse. I got out and got Adalyn out of the seat. Anna and Sarah had already ran up to him. I walked closer carrying Adalyn. He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Mommy will you go out to dinner with us?" Anna said. I looked down at her questioningly.

"Daddy said he was going to take us to dinner. Will you come?" She asked again. I sighed and finally said

"Sure."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

We got into Austin's car and got everyone settled. He drove us to a close restaurant and we sat down. We all ordered quickly and then I looked at Austin.

"So how's the job going?" He asked. I worked as a freelance photographer.

"It's okay. I've got a wedding coming up and it's paying quirt a bit of money for the whole night." I said.

"Do you need money Ally?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I'm not a charity." I whispered angrily aware of the kids watching us. He leaned back and frowned. The server came back with drinks and smiled at the kids.

"You have beautiful children, though you look a little young to have three." She said. Austin and I looked at her simultaneously.

"We started young." I said.

"No kidding." Austin muttered. I kicked him under the table. She smiled and walked away. We sat in silence until Adalyn broke it.

"Daddy, why don't you live with us?" She asked. We both froze.

"Well, Mommy and I aren't together." He said.

"Why?" She asked. I would like to know myself.

"It's not important right now Pumpkin." He said and I sighed. He heard me a looked at me. I saw something flicked across his eyes but I couldn't make it out. It looked a lot like pain.

I sat there and listen to the girls and Austin talk to each other. We got our food and ate it leisurely. I heard my name and looked at Austin.

"Can the girls have ice cream?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. It's not a big deal." I said and then went to the bathroom. When I came back the ice cream was already on the table.

"Daddy remembered your favorite ice cream." Sarah said.

"Yeah, if he remembers that you guys should get back together." Anna said. We looked at each other and laughed lightly. The girls judged us getting back together based on ice cream it was kind of funny.

"So Austin how's your job?" I asked. He worked as a music teacher in the high school.

"It's going good. I really enjoy the kids' passion; it kind of reminds me of when we were kids." He said. That brought back a lot of memories I'd rather not think about. We finished eating quietly. He drove me back to my car and I looked at the kids and remembered something.

"Crap." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I meant to tell you. The kids have a dentist appointment tomorrow and I'm the only one who can sign them in." I said. I saw he face fall and knew he was disappointed he wouldn't get tonight with them. I caved.

"You can follow me home and sleep in the guest room tonight. They're already asleep in here anyway." I said. He smiled at me and nodded. I got into my car and he followed me. He got Sarah in one arm and Anna in the other. I got Adalyn and we went inside. He put them in their rooms while I put Adalyn down in hers.

I met him in the living room and heard a knock on the door before I could say anything. I gave him a look and he disappeared down the hall. I opened the door to find my dad standing there.

"What's he doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I said evenly.

"It is my business. You're my daughter." He said.

"And this is my house and my kids so it doesn't concern you." I replied.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked again. I was tired of it.

"You want the truth? We were making passionate, primal love on the kitchen table." I exclaimed and slammed the door. I heard him stomp away.

"The kitchen table huh?" Austin said and I jumped. I turned and looked at him.

"Not a good time Austin." I said and walked past him. I went into my room and lay down. The tears flowed steadily down my cheeks. I fell asleep feeling worse than ever.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I went into Ally's room to apologize for saying that. I saw she was sound asleep already and had tear tracks going down her face. I sighed silently. I had never meant to hurt her but I had to leave her three years ago.

I looked up and my breath stopped. Sitting on her bedside table was a threefold picture frame. In the first slot was us when we were younger. The second was a picture from our wedding. The third was a picture of us holding Adalyn with Sarah on one side and Anna on the other. It was the most shocking thing ever. I would have thought she had put them out of sight. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and left the room.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and went downstairs to make breakfast. Before it was finished Austin came in and sat down.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Still in bed. I'll get them up in a minute." I answered putting the eggs on a plate.

"I'll do it." He said and walked back out of the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. This kind of reminded me of when we were married, but so much had changed since then and I still didn't have a clue as to why Austin left in the first place. The girls ran in still wearing pajamas and sat down to eat. I put their food in front of them and Austin was leaning on the wall.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" He asked. I sighed and followed him out of the room.

"What?" I asked.

"About last night, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I said it." He said.

"It's fine Austin. It's not a big deal." I said and left him standing there. I wasn't going to get into a discussion about last night. I told the girls to go get dressed. I got their bags ready because Austin had put them in the closet when we got back last night. I put them into his car and we drove off. He took the girls and followed me.

I was glad to have some time to myself. I had a feeling that Austin wasn't telling me something. I had felt that way since we had gotten a divorce after Adalyn was born. I knew he must have a reason for leaving but I didn't know what it was. He didn't have a girlfriend to leave me for. He didn't even date now. It was hard, living without him. I loved the girls but every time I looked at them, I saw Austin.

He was the first person I had ever loved. In quiet times like this I could tell myself that I still loved him. I was feeling bad by the time we got to the dentist. I went in and signed the girls in. Everyone turned to look at us. We didn't live in a small town but enough people knew we had been divorced for a while. I could almost see the wheels turning in their heads trying to figure out why we were together. I glanced at Austin and he glanced away but I saw the expression cross his face and this time there was no denying that it was pain. Why would he be in pain when he was the one who left me?

Our marriage falling apart had everything to do with him, believe me I was blindsided. I sighed as we sat there. They called Anna first and she looked at us.

"I'll go." Austin said. He took Anna's hand and they went back with the dentist and I watched the other two. Soon after the dentist called both of them at the same time. I got both of them and went back. I passed the room Anna and Austin were in. I saw him leaning down, talking to her quietly and she was smiling and laughing which is just short of a miracle in the dentist's office. She was terrified of them. Austin glanced up and met my eyes. I smiled at him sadly and kept moving.

The dentist appointment was quick and easy. When I went back out to the waiting room Austin and Anna were waiting for us. He took Adalyn out of my arms and we walked to his car. I kissed all of the girls and waved goodbye to them as her drove away. I turned and got into my car. When I got home Trish was sitting on my front porch.

"Hey." I said and she smiled at me.

"I thought about what you said and your right, I don't want to lose him so we're going to start therapy." She said.

"That's great; I think it will be good for you." I said and she smiled broadly.

"Plus today we went to the doctor to talk about fertility treatments and guess what?" She said.

"What?"

"We found out that I'm pregnant." She said and I hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations." I said. We went inside and I got some ice cream out of the freezer and we made Sundays.

"Ally can I ask you something?" She asked when we were sitting on the couch.

"Sure."

"Why don't you just tell Austin you miss him?" She asked. I looked at her.

"He's over me. That's where we are." I said.

"I don't think he is. I think you guys could be a family again." She said.

"We're still a family. We're just a little different now." I said.

"The girls miss him." She said.

"I know, but we just can't do it Trish. I don't even know why he left." I said.

"Well find out."

"How?"

"Ask him about it." I gave her a look like she was crazy. She held her hands up. "Alright, I'll drop it."

We talked for a while and she left. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. It was too quiet without the girls. I sighed and got up to do some cleaning. I ended up in my room. I opened the drawer beside my bed. I took out the pictures. They were all from my life with Austin. Ranging from when we were really young to the first pregnancy and all the others. I smiled lightly at some of them. We were so close and happy. I didn't understand what had happened. I put the pictures back into the drawer and lay down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and I was missing the girls. I sighed and rolled over. Finally I decided to take a shower. When I got out I put on a blue sundress and sandals and went back downstairs.

I made a snack and went to watch TV. It was still on and I sat down in front of it. I was watching a documentary but I had no idea what it was even about. I fell asleep on the couch and woke the next morning with the sun rising. I sighed and rolled off the couch. I was going to be stiff all day. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I went to make breakfast but before I even made it to the kitchen the phone rang. I picked it up and Austin's voice came across.

"Ally you have to come to the hospital." He said automatically. I freaked out.

"What? What happened?!" I asked frantically.

"Adalyn woke up this morning with a dangerously high fever. They took her back and I came out to call you." He said.

"I'll be there soon." I said. I hung up and grabbed my purse. I was out the door quickly and I probably broke the speed limit to get to the hospital. I went to the front desk and the woman looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to find my daughter." I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Adalyn Moon." I said. She typed it in and looked at me.

"Room 127." She said and I took off. I got to the room as the doctor was walking in. Austin got up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Ally." He said and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault she got sick Austin." I said. The doctor looked at us.

"You're her parents?" She asked. We nodded. "Okay well it seems Adalyn has a bad case of the flu. We need to keep her here for observation until the fever goes down." She said.

"Okay, can we stay with her?" I asked.

"Of course." She said and left. I turned to Austin.

"Where are Anna and Sarah?" I asked.

"I called Dez and he said he and Trish could take them, and then I called you." He said and I nodded. I sat down beside Adalyn and she turned to look at me.

"Mommy, I feel icky." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"I know sweetie." I said and then with no warning my dad burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Austin.

"She's my daughter, Mr. Dawson." He said.

"You have no right to be here." Dad said.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Austin asked and I knew it wouldn't end well.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

I walked out with Ally's Dad trailing after me. It was time to tell him what I really thought.

"You aren't supposed to be around her." He said.

"I hate you. I never should have done what you said. I was afraid you would do something but I could have avoided it if I tried." I said.

"I told you to leave Ally or I would take the kids. I don't see how you would have gotten out of that. I mean for god's sake you have three kids and she's only 24, you're 25. If that's not irresponsible I don't know what is." He said.

"Do you even care about how your daughter feels, or your granddaughters?" I asked.

"They'll be happier without you in their life." He spit.

"Oh, really. Is that why Ally cries herself to sleep at night? Or why the girls ask me to live with them like I used to? You didn't make me leave because it was better for them; you did it because it was better for you." I said.

"Ally shouldn't have had a baby at 17, she shouldn't have gotten married. She should have gone to college and been something." He said.

"She is something. She's an amazing mother." I said.

"You're the reason she doesn't have anything. You got to go to college and get a degree while she had to stay home." He said.

"She made that decision on her own. We talked about it; she didn't want the girls to be raised by a nanny or a sitter. She wanted to do it." I said. I was pissed off. "I'm done with you interfering in my life. I'm going to go in to that room and tell her exactly why I left."

"I will take the kids." He yelled.

"Try it. I dare you. You don't control me anymore; if you come near me or any of my family I will kill you." I said and turned away. He grabbed my shoulder and I spun and punched him hard. "Stay the hell away from my family."

I walked back into the hospital and saw Ally was asleep on the couch next to Adalyn's bed. I smiled lightly and called Dez to see if he and Trish could keep the girls overnight. They agreed to and I lay down behind Ally on the couch. She turned and snuggled closer to me, I glanced down to see that she was still asleep. I smiled and pulled her closer. I drifted off quickly.

**Ally's POV**

I woke and seen that Austin was on the couch with me. I sat up and stretched. He started moving behind me and I glanced back at him.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning honey." He said and my breath caught in my throat. He noticed. "What?"

"You haven't called me that in a long time." I said sadly. He pulled me back down to him.

"That was one of the mistakes I made regarding you. Only second to leaving." He said seriously. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

"We'll talk later." I said.

"I look forward to it." He said quietly. I slipped into the bathroom and used the toothbrush in there. It was still wrapped in plastic so I figured it was safe. When I came back out the doctor was already there.

"Well, her fever has gone down considerably so she can be discharged. There are some antibiotics she has to take twice a day for a week and she should be fine after that." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, shaking her hand. She nodded and left. She came back quickly giving us the discharge papers to sign. I signed them while Austin got Adalyn ready to go home. I texted Trish telling her that we were dropping off Adalyn so we could talk. I went to my car and Austin got his. We drove to Trish's and she came out to take Adalyn then we drove to my house. We sat at the table and I looked at him.

"Know what did you mean about that?" I asked.

"I'm ready to tell you why I left." He said. He stayed quiet for a moment to let me absorb this then he continued. "Your father told me that he would take the kids if I didn't leave you. I didn't want that to happen so I left."

"You didn't think to tell me about this?" I asked.

"He said if I did he would take the kids no matter the outcome." He said. I sat in silence and fumed. How could my own father do this to me?

"Look I've got to think about this Austin." I said.

"Okay, but know this. I need you Ally. I want to come home; I want to marry you again. Please think about it. I don't want to lose you again." He said and walked out.

I sat there staring in the direction he had gone. I heard his car start and was still too stunned to move. I needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

I called Trish and she brought the kids home. I sent them to bed because it was late. Trish sat down next to me and I looked at her.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"He said my dad made him leave. He told me he wanted to marry me again, be a family." I said quietly.

"Well that's good isn't it?" She asked.

"I just don't know Trish. Who's to say he won't leave again? I don't know if I want to marry him again. It's just I don't want to fall again if he isn't there to catch me. I don't want to make a mistake." I said.

"Look I get it Ally. You're afraid, that's normal. Maybe you and Austin should go to couples counseling before you make any big decisions." She said. I glanced at her.

"That's a good idea Trish. We'll go to counseling before we jump into this decision rashly. We did that the first time we got married." I said and she laughed.

"You know, it seriously surprised me when you told me you were pregnant. You were such a good girl, it was shocking." She said.

"Believe me, it was definitely a shock to both of us too." I said.

"You know you never did tell me how you two had sex the first time. I mean how did he get you to do that?" She asked.

"Well, it was our first anniversary. We had been dating for a whole year. He took me to the beach and laid out a blanket. We laid there staring up at the stars and it just felt right. That's how it happened. It's not at all like the movies, they have sex on the beach and are as clean as can be, but I was getting sand out of strange places for a week." I said. She laughed at me.

"That's too funny. I can't believe you two did that. Anyone could have come up at any moment." She said. I shoved her shoulder a little and we dissolved into giggles. We talked a little longer before she left.

I went upstairs and peeked into the girls' rooms. They were all sound asleep so I went to my room and lay down. I turned and faced the side of the bed that used to be Austin's. It would be nice if we could work it out but I wasn't going to hang my hopes on it because I didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't work out. I slid my hand across the bed and sighed. I got up and went back downstairs. I couldn't sleep. I went to the fridge and got some milk hoping that might help me sleep. I looked at the phone and wondered if Austin would be up. I shrugged and picked it up. I dialed his number and waited for it to ring.

"Ally?" Austin's voice sounded sleepy. I sighed lightly remembering that sound.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you." I said.

"It's okay. Are the girls okay?" He asked.

"Their fine." I said.

"Oh, did you think about what I said?" He asked. I blew out a breath.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"Look, I don't to just want to let you back into our lives like nothing happened." I said.

"I understand." He sounded pained.

"But," I continued "I think you and I should go to counseling to see if we can work this out. I want to trust you again Austin, I want our family back together. I miss you." I said the last part quietly but he heard me.

"I miss you too, honey." He said.

We talked more and decide we would go tomorrow and start counseling to help us work out everything. I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I dropped the kids off with Trish and Dez and went to meet Austin. I parked my car next to his in his driveway. It was still really early so I knew he would still be in bed. I knocked on his door and heard him yell that he'd be there in a minute. I laughed quietly. He came and opened the door. He was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. I noticed that he had a guy problem because it was morning. I averted my eye and blushed lightly. He laughed quietly.

"Nothing you haven't seen before babe." He said. I gave him a look. "Sorry, inappropriate."

"Can I come in?" I asked. He moved aside and let me go past him. My hand brushed his chest lightly and we both froze for a moment. Then he moved.

"I'll go get dressed." He said. I nodded silently. He went down the hall to the right and I turned to look around his living room. I was trying to distract myself from going in there and ripping off what little clothes he had on. I looked on the mantle and saw picture of the girls. I smiled. In the corner of the room I saw his fender guitar. He walked back in and I looked at him.

"You still have the guitar." I said. He cocked his head at me.

"Of course I do. You gave it to me; I wouldn't just get rid of it. I also still have this." He said and walked over to the mantle. He picked up an envelope and took out a music note necklace. _My necklace._ Austin had given it to me when we started dating.

"You still have that? Why?" I asked staring at it.

"Because it belongs to you. I was just keeping it until I could give it back." He walked toward me. He put it around my neck and snapped it. His hands stayed resting on my neck and I looked up at him. He started to move toward me, I stepped back. He sighed but let me go.

We walked out to his car and got in. He drove into the city and we ended up at Dr. Sampson's office. We went in and signed our names. We waited for about thirty minutes and we were called back to talk to the counselor.

"Mr. Moon, Mrs. Moon. I understand that you two are divorced but are looking to reconcile." He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Now tell me Ally, why did you keep his last name after you divorced?" He asked.

"Because it was too much work to change it and it's the last name my daughters have so I figured I'd keep it." I said.

"Okay let's get started." He said. "How old were you when you met?"

"15." Austin answered.

"When did you start dating?" He asked.

"When we were sixteen." I said.

"Oh and when did you have your first child together?" He asked.

"When I was 17 and he was 18." I answered.

"How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant Ally?" He asked.

"I felt ashamed. I knew everyone would talk about me. I was always a good girl, the one who had good grades, good friends and was nice to everyone, but the moment people found out I was pregnant it was like none of that mattered anymore. I was automatically a whore. But after Anna was born, Austin and I decided we wanted to raise her ourselves instead of giving her away. It may have been hell being pregnant in high school but I graduated and I don't regret having Anna or Sarah and Adalyn. They are the best thing in my life." I said. He nodded and wrote something down.

"Austin, how did you feel when she told you she was pregnant? I mean you were in high school, it had to hit you." He said.

"When I found out Ally was pregnant, honestly the first thing that crossed my mind was that my parents were going to kill me. After the school found out she was pregnant, all the guys were congratulating me on 'banging that hottie'. Finally I got pissed and told them that it wasn't something to joke about. I had a little person counting on my and Ally to take care of it. I wasn't exactly Daddy material back then." He said. "I was scared."

The doctor looked back and forth between us. "Why did you get a divorce?"

I looked at Austin. "Ally's father told me that if I didn't leave he would take the kids and we'd never see them again."

"Oh?" He asked.

"I don't want to just let Austin back into our lives. I don't really trust him right now." I said. I avoided looking at Austin because I knew when I said that it would hurt him.

"Well, let's talk about this. What are you afraid of Ally?" He asked. "Has Austin given you a reason to not trust him in the past?"

I glanced at Austin and the memory crashed over me.

* * *

_I was coming home from a birthday party the girls got invited to and they were asleep in the back. I went inside to get Austin to help me get them out of the car. I heard a noise in the bedroom and walked back there._

"_Austin?" I called and went in. I saw him sitting on the bed and a blonde girl with him. They were undressed._

"_Ally, I can explain." He said. _

"_Don't bother." I said and ran back out to the car with tears streaming down my face. I ended up at Trish's that night.  
_

* * *

The look on Austin's face said he knew exactly what I was remembering.

"He cheated on me. When I was pregnant with Adalyn." I said.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

"I did that because I wanted to give you a reason to divorce me. I didn't want to be a jackass just because your father didn't want us together anymore." Austin said.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less Austin." I said.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't actually sleep with her." He said quietly. I gave him a look.

"Oh, so you two were conveniently naked but, no you didn't sleep with her." I said sarcastically.

"It was staged Ally. That girl was a friend of mine and I convinced her to help me. After you left she called me a jackass. She didn't know you were pregnant until she saw you." He said.

I sat back and didn't comment. He sighed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked over at him, he looked completely sincere. I sighed.

"I'll think about it." I said quietly and he smiled. The counselor sat there looking at us.

"Okay, I feel like we've made some progress. " He said and we both looked at him.

"How is that progress?" I asked. He smiled.

"You were truthful with each other, truth is part of trust." He said and we both nodded. He shook our hands and said he'd see us next week. We went outside and got into Austin's car and he started driving back toward the house.

"Ally, going to counseling was a good idea." He said.

"You should thank Trish, she gave me the idea." I said and he smiled. Sooner than I thought possible we were at his house. I got out and we stood there for a moment.

"You gotta go." He said quietly. I nodded and he sighed.

"Thank you for agreeing to go to counseling." I said. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. I turned away from him and got in my car. I pulled out and he was still standing there watching me go. I didn't go straight to Trish's to pick up the kids. Instead I took a detour and went to my dad's house. I sat outside looking at it. It was the house I grew up in, where I thought nothing bad could happen. But I wasn't a kid anymore.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. My dad opened it and his eyes widened. He moved aside and let me in. Neither of us spoke for a minute and I just looked around. This house was as familiar to me as my own. I turned to face my dad.

"Why?" that's all I said but he understood.

"You shouldn't be with him. It was fine when you were kids, but you should have someone better. You shouldn't have had a baby at your age, you had your whole life ahead of you and he ruined it." He said.

"Okay first of all, he didn't force me to have sex with him, we made the decision together. Second he didn't ruin my life. I finished high school; I have a job, a home, and children. My children didn't ruin my life, they made it better and so did he. You're the reason our marriage fell apart. I thought you wanted me to be happy, but you ruined my happiness when you made him leave." I yelled and started walking away. I turned and looked at him. "Don't come near my family again or I will have you arrested."

"They're my grandkids." He said.

"They're my kids." I said and walked out. I got into the car and felt the tears. I wiped them and drove to the beach. I knew Austin had to be telling me the truth about that girl he was with. It was my father's fault he did everything. Even if he had actually slept with her I think I could have let it go once I knew why he did it. He was just protecting us. I sighed and drove back to his house. I called Trish to let her know I'd be late picking up the kids. I knocked on Austin's door and when he opened it he looked at me for a moment then let me in.

"Did you forget something Ally?" He asked.

"I went to talk to my dad." I said.

"Oh? And how'd that go?" He asked.

"I told him that he needs to stay away from my family." I said. He watched me for a moment.

"Well, I told him the same thing when Adalyn was in the hospital." He told me.

"I believe you." I said suddenly.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"I believe you, that you didn't sleep with that girl and….." I trailed off.

"And what?" He asked.

"And I want you to come home." I turned to look at him. He looked stunned for a moment then he swung me around. I laughed and he smiled. He put me back on my feet.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to come back and tell you everything, I was just afraid." He said. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, let's not talk about that right now." I said looking into his eyes. He moved my hand and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I moaned lightly. His hands started roaming and my back arched into him. I pulled back and he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think you're forgetting something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to go get the girls, we can't leave them with Dez and Trish all night again." I said and he sighed but let me go.

"I guess you're right." He said teasingly. I pushed him lightly.

"Aren't I always?" I said and walked away. He laughed and followed me out the door. I looked at him.

"Whose car are we taking?" He asked.

"Mine. We took yours earlier." I said and got in the driver's side. He rolled his eyes and got in the passenger's side.

"You're a horrible driver." He muttered. I gave him a look.

"Yeah you're one to talk. Don't forget, you're the one who taught me to drive." I said. He crossed his arms.

"Okay so maybe we're both horrible driver's." He said and we both laughed. "Ally, can we go to the beach before we pick them up?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and turned that way. We got the beach and he took my hand. We walked for a little while and he turned to look at me.

"You remember when we were younger and came out here all the time with Trish and Dez?" He asked.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. A lot has changed since back then." I said.

"I know one thing that hasn't changed, how much I love you. No wait that has changed," He looked at me. "I love you more right now than I loved you then."

"I love you too." I said. He looked at me for a long moment and then he dropped to one knee. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Ally, it was at this spot that our relationship started, where we conceived our first daughter, and where I learned about loving you. So it's only right that this is the place where we come back together. So will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife, again?" He said. There were tears in my eyes.

"Yes." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger. I laughed. "Is this the same ring you gave me the first time?"

"Yep, I kept it for you, just in case." He said and I hugged him tightly.

"Let's go get the kids." I said and he nodded.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews before. They're great.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

We got to Trish's house and she and Dez came to answer the door. We walked in and I smiled at them.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have something important to tell them." Austin said and I smiled up at them.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Trish asked. We looked at each other then turned to our two best friends.

"We're getting married. Again." I said. They hugged us. Then girls ran in and I knew they had been eavesdropping.

"Yay!" Adalyn shouted loudly. We grinned at her and Austin swung her into his arms. We all hugged and the girls were really happy. Trish and Dez told us goodbye and we left. I looked at Austin.

"Are you staying over tonight?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Of course." He said and I smiled. I went straight to my house and we got the girls into bed. They went to sleep quickly and I suspected that Dez had run them ragged. He loved kids and playing stupid games they never seemed to tire of. He would be a great father. I walked into my room and Austin was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up when he heard me come into the room. I closed the door firmly and locked it. I smiled at him and went to the closet.

"Need something to sleep in?" I asked.

"You know I sleep in my boxers." He smiled and I laughed.

"Still?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him I heard him taking off his clothes and climbing into bed. I could feel him staring at me but chose to ignore it. I took a thin pink nightgown out of the closet and took foo my pants. I then took off my shirt and Bra and slipped the nightgown over my head. I turned and saw Austin watching me. I shrugged and crawled into bed with him. He turned to me.

"You're even more beautiful than you used to be." He said. I blushed. He kissed me lightly but I deepened it. I rolled until I was on top of him and I smiled down at him. There was heat in his eyes and he pushed the nightgown up until his hands rested on my hips. I leaned down and kissed him again. One of his hands roamed further north than my hip and soon he touched my breast. He pinched the nipple and I moaned and ground in to him. I felt him thick and ready and it made me whimper lightly.

He rolled us so that he was on top and he pulled my nightgown over my head and trailed kisses down my neck until he reached my breast. He licked them both lightly and I moaned and arched my back into him. He moved farther down and pulled my panties off. He plunged his tongue into me and I moaned louder. He brought me to climax quickly and slid back up to look into my eyes.

"You don't know how bad I've wanted to do that." He said. "Say you want me."

"I want you Austin. Please God I want you so badly." I said and he laughed quietly. I pushed his boxers off and rolled us again. I was on top and he stopped laughing. I sank down on him slowly and started rocking. His hands were on my hips guiding me and they tightened rapidly. I felt the climax overtake me and his followed closely. I rolled off of him and he pulled me close to him. We kissed lightly.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I said and we fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning and smiled at Austin. He was still sleeping. I got up cleaned myself and got dressed. I went to check on the girls. Adalyn was fine so I went to check on Anna and Sarah. Sarah was in her bed but Anna wasn't. I went to check in the bathroom. She wasn't there either. I checked the whole house and started panicking when I couldn't find her. I went outside to see if she was there. She wasn't and I spun to go call for Austin but I saw a note on the door.

Ally,

I warned you. I took Anna because she shouldn't have to be around people like Austin and you. I didn't take the other two because that would be too conspicuous, but you'll never get Anna back.

I hope you're happy,

Lester Dawson

I started hyperventilating. I ran into the house.

"Austin!" I yelled his name. He came running down the stairs, he had a smile on his face until he seen mine. His smile dropped and he looked serious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He took Anna." I said.

"Whoa babe. Who took Anna?" He asked. I handed him the note. He read it the grabbed the phone. I knew he was talking to the cops. They arrived at our house soon. The came in and looked at us.

"Now Mrs. Moon can you tell us what happened?" He asked. I nodded.

"I got up to check on the girls and when Anna wasn't in her bed I started checking the house for her thinking she may have gotten up. She wasn't in the house so I checked outside. I saw the note and came back in to call for Austin. He came downstairs and called you." I said.

"You two know Lester Dawson?" He asked. We nodded.

"He's my father." I said.

"Why would your father take your daughter?" He asked.

"We had her when Ally was 17, and we got married. He didn't approve of our relationship and thought we never should have had the girls." Austin said. I could tell he was fuming. The police talked to us a little longer and then left. They told us that they would call us with any news.

"We should call Trish and Dez." I said. He nodded. I picked up the phone. Trish picked up.

"Hey Ally." She said.

"Can you and Dez come over? Austin and I are going to need you, so are the girls." I said.

"Is everything alright Ally?" She asked.

"No." I said on a sob. Austin pulled me into his arms. He took the phone.

"Just get here as soon as possible." He said and hung up. We sat on the couch. I felt him shaking and knew he was crying too.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ally?" He asked.

"We're going to get Anna back right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." He said and Trish and Dez walked in.

"What is going on?" Dez asked.

"Lester took Anna and we don't know where they are." Austin said and Trish and Dez looked somber. Austin let go of me and started pacing. Trish came and set next to me.

"They'll find her man." Dez said.

"It's my fault. He took her because of me; he just wants to hurt me." Austin said.

"Austin, it's not your fault." I said gently.

"Yes it is, don't you see? He took Anna because I told you what he did. I should have just kept my mouth shut. My little girl is out there somewhere, scared and alone and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Damn it!" He crumbled and fell to his knees. He was sobbing and Dez moved toward him. He put his arms around his best friend cautiously, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"Mommy, Daddy why are you sad?" Sarah asked as she and Adalyn crawled onto the couch beside me. I looked at Austin and our eyes met. How were we going to tell our little girls that their big sister was missing?

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**

**Check out my new story, Our Own Way. It's also an Auslly story. Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

I looked down at Sarah and Adalyn, then looked at Dez, Trish and Austin.

"Guys, Anna isn't going to be around for a while." I said plainly.

"Why? Did you send her somewhere?" Sarah asked.

"No, baby girl, someone took her." Austin said. We were trying to get around the fact that it was their grandfather who took their sister.

"When is she coming back?" Adalyn asked.

"We don't know. Go get dressed girls." I said and they ran out of the room and I looked at Trish.

"Ally, what do you need us to do?" She asked.

"I need you and Dez to take Adalyn and Sarah away for a while. They don't need to be around this." I said.

"Where do you want us to take them?" She asked.

"We have that home in California that no one knows about." Austin said and I nodded.

"We'll join you there when we can." I said.

"Are you guys leaving the state?" Trish asked. Austin and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, there are too many bad memories in this house. I think when we get Anna back we're going to stay in California." I said.

"What about us?" Dez asked.

"We have plenty of room at the house, you guys can come with us and stay until you get back on your feet in California." Austin said.

"Okay, we should get the girls packed." Trish said.

"Do you want us to enroll them in school in California?" Dez asked. Austin and I both nodded.

We all got the girls stuff packed. It took two hours but we finally got everything packed. We kissed the girls goodbye and Trish and Dez left with them. Austin and I stood on the porch watching until we couldn't see the car anymore. We turned and walked inside. We sat in silence then I looked up at him.

"Did we do the right thing, sending them away?" I asked. He came over and knelt in front of me.

"Yes Ally. They'll be safe and he can't find them if he doesn't even know about the house we got there. Trish and Dez will take care of them." He said and kissed me lightly. I nodded and he sat down beside me. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head. He turned on the TV and it was on the news channel. We say Anna's picture.

_Anna Moon went missing early this morning. She is thought to be with Lester Dawson. She is seven years old with light brown hair and brown eyes. If you know anything about the whereabouts of Anna Moon or Lester Dawson you are urged to inform the police._

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Austin and I looked at each other.

"They already have an Amber Alert on her." Austin said. I nodded. All we could do was sit and hope for our baby girl to come home.

* * *

**Trish POV**

"Is Anna at the place we're going Aunt Trish?" Sarah asked.

"No honey, but mommy and daddy will bring her soon." I said hoping I wasn't lying to her. Dez took my hand and rubbed it.

"It'll be okay honey, they'll find her." He said it quietly. I nodded and looked back at the girls. Adalyn was asleep and Sarah was staring out the window. She turned to look at me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to California." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, mommy and daddy own a house there that they want to stay in now, so they sent you girls ahead to make sure you liked it." I said. She smiled and looked back out the window. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I didn't want to hide anything from her but she was too young to understand.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I picked her up and carried her to the room. I was trying to stay strong for her and the girls but I was falling apart. God knows what Lester was doing to Anna right now. I wanted to rant and rave but I knew that wouldn't bring her back and would just make Ally even more fragile. Sending Sarah and Adalyn away was a good decision, they would be away from all the drama. I hoped they liked California because after we got Anna back we weren't staying here in Miami. I couldn't handle it.

* * *

**Anna's POV (one time only)**

**Two Weeks Later**

I sat in the backseat of an old stinky car. I knew my grandpa was driving but I didn't know where mommy or daddy was. I sat forward and looked at grandpa.

"Grandpa, where are we going?" I asked.

"Away." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you shouldn't be with mommy and daddy." He said.

"But I want mommy and daddy. Take me back!" I screamed. He spun and hit me across the face. I put my hand to my cheek and looked at him.

"Shut up! You'll never see them again." He said. I started crying. He stopped for gas and left his cell phone. I grabbed it and dialed the number mommy told me in an emergency. 911.

_Dispatcher, what's the problem._

I want to go home.

_What's your name?_

Anna Moon

_Sweetie can you tell me where you are?_

I don't know.

_Well can you leave the phone on for me sweetie? We'll find you._

Okay.

I was scared but I didn't put the phone down. Grandpa would be back any second. I hoped they found me quick. I didn't like Grandpa. He was mean to me. He came back out and I screamed. He jerked the phone out of my hand.

"You ungrateful little bitch." He said and hung up. He threw the phone down and hit me again. I lay in the back seat and cried. He pulled out fast and I almost fell out of the seat. I saw Blue lights behind him and sat up to look. It was a car with bright lights on top of it. Grandpa started going faster and I did fall. I hit my head hard. When I put my hand to my head it was red.

"Stop." I yelled it loudly.

"No." He said. I opened the door and he looked back at me. "Don't."

I jumped and it hurt but at least I wasn't with him. One car with lights kept following him but the other one stopped. I saw a nice man look down at me.

"Hi sweetie. We'll get you help." He said and I looked at him.

"I want my mommy and daddy." I said.

"We'll call them and they'll come see you okay?" He asked. I nodded and my head hurt. Everything went black.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It had been two weeks since I had seen my daughter and I was silently freaking out. Sarah and Adalyn had called everyday asking about them and I was on the phone with Sarah.

"Mommy, has Anna come back yet?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." I said trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. She sighed on the other side.

"When are you going to come see us?" She asked.

"Hopefully soon, baby girl. I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." I said.

"I love you too mommy." She said and I smiled slightly. Austin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are the girls holding up?" He asked.

"I think their fine, but that's because they don't know the truth." I said.

"It's safer that way." He said.

"I know." I said and turned to kiss him. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Moon." A man's voice said.

"This is she." I said.

"Oh, Mrs. Moon. This is Detective Perry, I'm the lead detective on your daughter's case, and I've got some good news and some bad news." He said.

"Okay, tell me." I said bracing myself for the worst.

"Good news we found your daughter, bad news she's in the hospital." He said .

"Oh my God, what hospital?" I asked.

"Miami Regional Hospital. We caught her kidnapper and have him in custody." He told me.

"Thank you, so much." I said and hung up. I spun and kissed Austin hard.

"What was that about?" He asked when I let him go.

"They caught my dad and they found Anna. She's in the hospital." I said. He nodded and we got ready to go. We got in the car and I told him which hospital we were going to. He got there quick. They told us what room she was in and we passed and officer and my dad on the way. We both stopped.

"What is he doing here?" Austin asked.

"When we caught him we had to box him in and the car flipped. He's not seriously harmed but we had to bring him here just in case." The uniform said. Before anyone could do anything Austin punched him. Hard.

"I told you to stay away from my family." He said and turned to the uniform. "If you have to charge me I understand."

"Justified. I would have done the same thing. Who's going to know that wasn't from the wreck?" He said and walked away with my dad in handcuffs. We went into Anna's room. HE face was a mess of bruises and he head was wrapped up with a thick bandage. Her arms were out of the cover and one had a cast on it, the other had large scrapes on it. I knew the rest of her probably had worse.

"I want to kill him." I said angrily. The doctor walked in.

"I've been waiting for you, assuming you are her parents." She said.

"We are." Austin said.

"Well the bruising on her face is from something hitting her, presumably him. The head wound is from falling out of the backseat into the floorboard when the cops where chasing him, she must of hit something hard. The broken arm and scrapes on the rest of her body is from jumping out of the moving car." She said. I looked at her sharply.

"She jumped out of a moving car?" I asked.

"Yes, the cops told me that she called the dispatcher and they traced the phone signal. When they went after him he sped up and wouldn't stop. They said she opened the door and jumped out. I estimated form the amount of bruising and scraps he was going between 90 and 100 miles an hours when she jumped." She said.

"He went that fat with my daughter in the car?" Austin said. I saw him move toward the door and I grabbed his arm. He looked at me.

"He's not worth it Austin. We need you here, not in jail. Just let it go, he'll go to prison. We'll make sure of it." I said looking at my daughter. Sometime later a police worker came in saying she needed to take pictures of the injuries for court. When she lifted the blanket to get pictures of her legs I let out a loud breath. The wounds there were worse. The woman taking pictures looked at us apologetically. When she left a man walked in.

"Mr. Moon, Mrs. Moon. I'm Detective Perry, I talked with you on the phone." He put his hand out and we shook it.

"We're going to need Anna to testify in court so when she wakes up, you'll need to talk to her about that." He said and we nodded.

"He's going to prison right?" I asked. He looked over at Anna.

"I have no doubt Mrs. Moon. When they see the pictures and footage of the chase, there is no way he'll walk away from this." He said and left. Austin pulled me close and we turned to watch our daughter. She looked so fragile in that hospital bed. I just wanted to take her away from all of this but she still had to testify. I hoped he was put in prison so long he had no hope of ever getting out.

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Check out my story Our Own Way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

The next morning Anna woke up bright and early. She turned and when she saw me and Austin she reached out for us. We both walked closer. I leaned down and hugged her softly. I started crying and she looked at me for a moment.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked. I smiled down at her.

"I'm just so happy you're back." I said and she smiled. Austin sat on the edge of the bed and gave me a look. I nodded.

"Anna, honey Mommy and I have something we need you to do for us. Alright?" He said and she studied his face.

"What Daddy?" She asked.

"We're going to need you to testify against grampa." He said.

"Testify. What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that some people are going to ask you some questions and you have to answer them truthfully." I answered.

"I can do that." She said and we smiled at her. Detective Perry came into the room and saw us. He motioned to me and I followed him out into the hallway.

"It's good to see her awake." He said and I smiled.

"It really is." I said.

"I came to tell you that the trial is set for tomorrow." He said.

"Anna won't be out of the hospital. How will she give her testimony?" I asked.

"I've worked it out o that I can ask her a few questions with you and your husband present and record that to take to court." He said.

"He's not my husband." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Austin, he isn't my husband." I said. "We got divorced after Adalyn, our youngest daughter was born."

"Oh, sorry for assuming." He said.

"It's fine." I said and we walked back in. Austin looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Anna, Detective Perry is going to ask you a few questions, just like we talked about." I said and she nodded. He opened his notebook and sat a recorder on the bed.

"Now Anna we'll start out simple did your grampa hit you at any time when you were with him?" He asked.

"Yes, every time I asked for mommy or daddy hit would hit me and tell me to shut up. Sometimes he would call me bad names that mommy and daddy said were not nice to say." She said. Detective Perry looked at us.

"Cuss words." I said and he nodded.

"Did he ever touch you in bad places?" He asked turning back to her.

"Bad places?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Places mommy and daddy taught you were private?" He asked. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Yes he touched me down there, where mommy said no one but me or a doctor should touch." She answered. I froze and Austin's hand tightened painfully on mine. I put my hand to my mouth to stop the cry that wanted to come out. I couldn't believe my father would touch my daughter like that.

"Did he try to touch you with his private parts?" The detective asked. She nodded.

"He made me touch it and he hurt me down there with it." She said and Austin was suddenly on his feet. He walked out and I followed him. He was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. I saw the tears fall down his face and felt them on mine. Detective Perry followed us.

"I know this is hard but your daughter needs you there for her." He said and looked at us both.

"Why didn't the doctor tell us about that when she told us about all the other injuries?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't think about checking it." He said and I wiped my face.

"That man raped my daughter. He should go to prison for the rest of his life. She's just a child for god's sake. What did she do to deserve this?" Austin asked. The tears were still rolling down his face.

"There are bad people in this world Mr. Moon. I wish I could say there weren't but your daughter is going to need you. I suggest you take her to a child psychologist to help her with the problems that are sure to arise." He said and we both nodded. We both calmed down enough to allow him to finish his questioning. When he left the doctor came back and looked at us.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, but now that she said it I'm obligated to check her." She said and we nodded. She left the room and came back with the materials to check her we stayed at her side while she examined her. Anna started crying and I soothed her. The doctor sighed and told us to wait in the hall for her.

"What is it?" Austin said.

"She's such a young girl. He was rough I can tell from the tearing, she's so small that I believe she's going to need a surgical procedure to fix everything." She said and I turned into Austin's chest and started sobbing. He started petting my hair.

"Do what you need to do." He told the doctor and she started prepping Anna for surgery. When they took Anna out of the room some time later she was already under anesthesia. Austin slid down the wall to sit on the floor while still holding me. We cried together for our little girl and all the pain she's been through and will have to go through. I don't know how long we sat there but finally we were cried out and Austin put his chin on top of my head.

"I'm going to the trial tomorrow. I want to know what happens to that bastard." He said.

"I'll stay here with Anna. She'll need at least one of us when she wakes up." I said. He nodded and we fell into silence again. I knew from here on out it was going to be a hard road for everyone in the family.

* * *

**What do you think will happen at the trial?**

**Read and Review.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had AP Psychology then my computer crashed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's POV**

The next day I was sitting in the courthouse waiting for the trial to start. Finally the judge arrived and proceedings started. Lester walked out and sat at the table opposite to Detective Perry. I tuned out a lot of it because it had nothing to do with what I wanted to know then Detective Perry played the recording of Anna. After it had played all the way through he turned to look at the jury.

"This man stole a girl's innocence. At this moment she is getting surgery because he damaged her so badly. It makes it all the worse that he is her grandfather." He said and went back to his desk. The judge turned to look at Lester.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

"Her parents shouldn't have had her. Did you know my daughter had her when she was seventeen? If I could do it over I would only change one thing. I would have made it last longer, she screamed so good and felt so nice." He and before anyone could move I was on top of him. I hit him repeatedly and felt people pulling at me. They finally got me off of him.

"That's my daughter you son of a bitch. She's just a child! So Ally and I had her when we were young, so what! You need to get the hell over it, she was your family! How could you do that to your family!?" I went to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge yelled. Everything calmed down and the cops made me sit back down. The judge looked at me. "Mr. Moon, another outburst like that and I'll have to charge you with contempt of court."

"Jury, time for your deliberation." He said and the jury left the room. They were back in ten minutes. The judge watched them file in. "Jury have you reached a verdict."

"We have Your Honor."

"Well then. For the charge of kidnapping what is your verdict?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of child rape, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of incest, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty."

"For the charge of child endangerment, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty."

"I sentence you to life with no chance of parole." The judge said and I smiled. I stood up and walked out of the courtroom. I had to get back to my family.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sat in Anna's room and waited for her to wake up. I heard the door open and looked up. Austin came in and sat next to me.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"He got life without parole." He said.

"Good, I don't want him in our lives ever again." I said. Austin took my hands and turned me to look at him.

"Ally, do you really think we still need those therapy sessions? I think we've worked out our problems pretty well." He said.

"I know, I thought it would help to go to counseling but we worked it out ourselves. We don't need to go back." I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." He said and I looked at him in question. He went down on his knee in front of me. He pulled out a ring box.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, we've been through everything together. The birth of our children, the divorce and the reconciliation. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I will never make the mistake of leaving you again. I love you and our children so will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife again?" He asked. I smiled down at him.

"Yes." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger. I looked down at it and laughed. "This is the same ring you gave me the first time."

"Well I figured we came full circle so why not?" He asked and I smiled and kissed him. He stood and pulled me to my feet. He then kissed me again and this kiss lasted longer.

"Mommy, Daddy?" A little voice said and we both turned to look at Anna. I smiled at her.

"Hey baby, it's good to see you awake again." I said and she smiled lightly.

"When can I go home? I miss Adalyn and Sarah." She said and I looked at Austin.

"We'll have to ask your doctor sweetheart." He said and as if on cue she walked in. Anna turned to look at her.

"When can I go home?" She asked and the doctor smiled at her.

"You can go home tomorrow if you work really hard tonight to get better." She said and we looked at her.

"Tomorrow? When will she be ready to travel? We're staying in California after she gets out." Austin said.

"She'll be ready to travel in about a week." The doctor said and we nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I said and the doctor smiled.

"It's sort of my job." She said and left.

"Yay. I can't wait to see everyone." She said.

"Hunny, it'll be a week before we can see everyone because you have to get better first." I said.

"Okay mommy, I'll work real hard to get better." She said and Austin and I laughed.

"You be sure to do that Princess." Austin said.

I smiled at both of them. Maybe the road ahead wouldn't be hard if we could fill it with laughs and love, even when it got tough.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

Trish called me that night and I took the phone outside so it wouldn't bother Anna and Austin who were asleep.

"How are the girls?" I asked.

"Their fine, I wanted to know how Anna was and when you guys are going to be here." She said.

"She's okay for now. I don't think she realizes what happened I just think she thinks she got hurt by someone but doesn't really understand how bad what he did to her was." I said quietly.

"She's a child. I understand why she might not grasp the concept." Trish said.

"The doctor said she couldn't travel for a week so we'll be there sometime next week. Probably Tuesday." I said.

"Okay." She said and we fell silent for a moment.

"Hey Trish, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Will you be my maid of honor, again? I guess this time you'd be a matron of honor considering you're married but still." I said. She was silent for a moment.

"He proposed?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. She laughed.

"I knew you two couldn't resist each other forever." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell the girls yet. Austin and I want to tell them." I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I hung up and turned to see Austin leaning in the doorway. He smiled and came over to me. I took his hand and pulled him to the wall where I leaned on it and he put his body close to mine.

"Was that Trish?" He asked. I nodded. "How are the girls?"

"Fine." I said and he smiled down at me.

"Ally, I love you." He said and I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Austin." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. He tried to make it a chaste kiss but I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down. His hands were on my hips and he pulled me closer so I could feel he was getting aroused. His hands moved up and one cupped my breast. He brushed his thumb over my nipple and I moaned. He pushed me back slightly into the wall that we had moved out from. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Felt him thick and heavy at the center of my body. I grinded into him, creating delicious friction. He pushed hard into me and a breathless moan escaped. Suddenly there was a throat clearing and he dropped me to my feet. We both spun to see Detective Perry standing there. I blushed and he gave us both a look.

"I thought you weren't married anymore." He said.

"We're not. You can check court records. We are getting remarried though." Austin said. Detective Perry just shook his head and looked at us pointedly. I moved away from Austin slightly so there was space between us.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Dawson has been moved to the prison successfully and we don't expect any problems." He said.

"Thank You." We both said it at the same time. He shook his head and left. I glanced at Austin and he shook his head and shrugged.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He slid down until he was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. I sat next to him.

"Austin." I took his hand. "I want to have another baby."

He looked at me for a moment then he looked like he was thinking about something. Suddenly he turned to look at me again. He looked straight in my eyes.

"Are you saying this because you're already pregnant, because the last time this happened we ended up with Adalyn?" He said with a smile on his face. I laughed.

"No, I'm not pregnant. At least I don't think so. I just think it would be nice to have another baby. Maybe a boy this time." I smiled.

"You don't think so?" He asked.

"Well we did have unprotected sex right before Anna was taken." I shrugged. He looked at me.

"Right, that. Should we test it?" He asked. "I mean before we start trying we might want to know if you're already pregnant. The trying part is fun, don't get me wrong but I'd still like to know." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're insufferable. It wouldn't show up, it's only been two weeks." I bumped him with my shoulder. He bumped me back lightly.

"Well until we can test it, I look forward to trying." He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a guy." I said.

"Yes, but you love me." He said.

"I do." I said and kissed him lightly before getting up and walking back into Anna's room.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

The next morning we took Anna home and she went to bed as soon as we got there. Austin and I sat at the kitchen table.

"Austin, I think we should take Anna to a psychiatrist when we get to California. She may not realize what happened now but she will sooner or later." I said. He looked up at me.

"I agree with you. As soon as we get there we're going to find a psychiatrist. I want her to be okay." He said. I touched his hand.

"It's not your fault Austin." I said. He looked at me again. He sat up and leaned toward me.

"Ally, did he touch you? I mean when you were little or when we started dating? Did I just miss it?" He asked.

"Austin. He didn't touch me. I think he just did that to Anna because he hates you, and in some part of him, I think he hates me too." I said and Austin sighed.

"I'm just glad he's in prison. I think if he wasn't I would have killed him." He said.

"I know." I sighed and stood up. I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me." I said and left. I heard him behind me and smiled at him. He took my hand and we went up the stairs. I opened Anna's door to make sure she was still asleep, and still there. I was a little paranoid, but could you blame me. Austin kissed the top of my head and we turned to go to our room.

As soon as we got there I collapsed on the bed and looked up at Austin. He smiled down at me and shook his head. I grinned and patted the bed beside me. He slid under the covers and pulled me under them. I turned to face him and our eyes met.

"I missed this. Just relaxing together, talking. I miss our relationship Ally." He said.

"You don't have to miss it anymore, I'm right here. We're together and nothings ever going to change that. I love you, that's enough to make this work." I said.

"No it's not. I want you to trust me again." He said and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I want to ask you something." I said.

"Okay." He answered.

"When I was pregnant with Adalyn and I found you and that girl together, were you two honestly not doing anything. Can you tell me the truth about that?" I asked.

"We really weren't doing anything Ally. We were both still mostly dressed. I just had my shirt of and she was wearing a strapless bra. That's why it looked like we were naked but we weren't. I had to make it look real." He said. I looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes. "I would never hurt you like that."

"I trust you Austin. You don't have to worry about that." I said. He smiled but then seemed to think about something.

"Ally, did I make you give up on something. Your dad was right about something, I got to go to college and you had to stay at home with the baby. Did I stop you from doing something you wanted?" He asked.

"It would have been nice to go to college," I hesitated "but I wouldn't change anything. I loved staying home with Anna and Sarah. I loved that I was able to do that. I wanted to go to college but now I know, I wouldn't have liked it. You didn't stop me, you said I could go if I wanted but being with the girls was better." I smiled and kissed him.

"Good." He said.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The week passed faster than I thought it would and before I knew it we were packing up all of our stuff into boxes and putting it into the Uhal. Austin and I leaned on the car and looked at the house. I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"We brought the girls home to this house, we raised them here. Our family started here, ended here and reunited here. It has our entire history as a family." I said. He hugged me.

"I know but this is the best thing for the girls. We need to start over. Don't think about it as leaving something behind, think about it as opening a new chapter." He said. I smiled up at him.

"You're right. Let's go see our girls." I climbed into the car and he went to the driver's side. We both looked back at the house then we left it in the rearview.

"You do realize we're going to have to sell the houses. Mine and yours." I said and he laughed.

"I know. Trish and Dez have to sell their house too." He said.

"Did you know that Trish is pregnant?" I asked him.

"Seriously? Dez didn't tell me." Austin said.

"Yeah, he probably forgot to tell you. You know how he is." We both laughed.

"Hey you remember that album you released when we were in high school?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked. I held it up. I put in the CD and put it on 'Steal Your Heart."

"I remember this song." I said.

"Yeah I wrote it to get you to date me." He said.

"I'm glad you did." I smiled and he took my hand over the consol. Anna sat up.

"I like this song Daddy. Why don't you ever sing to us?" She asked.

"I guess I never thought about it." He said. "But when we get to California, I'll be sure to play something for you and your sisters."

"Yay!" She cheered. We laughed and he smiled back at here. "I can't wait to see Sarah and Adalyn." She said.

"I bet they can't wait to see you either baby." I said and she smiled.

"Is Auntie Trish going to have a baby?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie she is." I said.

"Can you and Daddy have a baby, I think it would be cool." She said. I laughed.

"We'll get right on that honey." Austin said. I elbowed him but smiled. He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Cool, I can't wait for you to have a baby." She said.

"Me either." Austin said and rubbed his thumb over my hand. I smiled.

* * *

**Read and Review.**

**Don't forget to buy Austin and Ally: Turn It Up. It'd be a great Christmas gift to yourself. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

We finally made it to California and everyone ran out to meet us. Trish and I hugged then the girls flew into my arms and I hugged them. Anna and Austin came over and we all hugged each other. Anna took Sarah and Adalyn and ran into the house to play.

"So Dez it slipped your mind to tell me that Trish was going to have a baby?" Austin asked and Dez blushed lightly.

"Sorry buddy." He said and they laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys are getting married?" Trish asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Are you having a ceremony?" Dez asked. Austin and I looked at each other.

"Vegas?" I asked.

"Vegas." He nodded and we all laughed. We walked inside. The guys unpacked everything and we settled in for the night. We watched The Lion King, then put the girls to bed. We were all talking and Austin went to look up flights to Vegas. He booked the tickets. We were leaving tomorrow so we all went to sleep and the next morning we were up bright and early. We packed our bags and got to girls ready then we drove to the airport.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"We're going to Las Vegas." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Daddy and I are going to get married." I said.

"Then you'll have a baby?" She asked. Trish spit out the water she had in her mouth and Dez froze with his hand reaching for some candy.

"Yes sweetie, then we'll have a baby." Austin said and we laughed at Trish and Dez.

"A little warning next time would be great." Trish said and I smiled.

"Sorry." I said. They called our flight and we all went to get on. Once everyone was settled the girls went right back to sleep.

"So what's this about a baby?" Trish asked.

"We're trying for another baby." I said.

"Will this be your last one?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Austin said.

"What are you trying to do have your own army of kids?" Dez asked jokingly. We all laughed.

"Hey, we only have three right now." I said and he smiled.

"What do you guys want, boy or girl?" I asked.

"I don't care, I'm just glad we finally got pregnant." Trish said.

"Me too." Dez said. I grinned.

"I always knew you two would end up together. Even in high school when you said you hated each other." I said.

"Oh, shut up." Trish said and I laughed.

"You know you love me." I said.

"Only 'cause I have to." She said and I stuck my tongue out at her. Austin and Dez rolled their eyes.

"Is this how we used to act?" Dez asked. Trish and I looked at them and said in unison

"You were worse."

We all went to sleep and then we finally landed. We got off the plane and got a couple hotel rooms. Trish came in and kicked Austin out.

"Go to my room, get ready and help Dez. We'll meet you in the chapel." She said and he nodded. She was wearing a wine colored dress. She got the girls in similar dresses and then she pulled out a white dress. It had a sparkly top and a band right under the breast that had a diamond pendent. It flowed down to my knees. It was simple but elegant, I loved it. She pulled out white wedge heels and I smiled. My best friend knew me. She called Dez to make sure they had gotten the marriage license and were waiting. We walked down and Trish went in to tell them to start. I heard the music and sent the girls in. Trish came out and hugged me then she walked back in. Finally it was my turn and the doors opened. Austin was standing at the alter and I saw he was wearing a suit. He looked amazing. I walked up the aisle and could feel him studying me.

I got to the front and he took my hand. We faced the preacher and thank god it wasn't Elvis.

"Do you Ally Dawson, take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do."

"And do you Austin Moon, take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said. Austin smiled and I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. We broke away and Trish smiled at us.

"We'll take the girls to our room and you guys can go party for the night," She said. I hugged her and she smiled. I turned to Austin.

"Let's go do something." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chapel. We went to a club but we didn't order drinks we just danced. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me. I kept him close to me and our bodies pushed close together.

"Okay I'm ready to go to the room." I said and he looked down at me.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said and pulled me to the elevator. We were walking toward our room when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Mrs. Moon, this is Detective Perry." He said.

"Oh, do you need something that we forgot?" I asked.

"No, I need to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father escaped."

The phone fell out of my hand and I started hyperventilating.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV**

Austin turned to look at me.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My dad." I said.

"What do you mean? He's in prison." Austin said.

"He escaped." I said.

"Shit! We need to get the girls and leave. I don't want him to find us." He said.

"Austin, let's just wait. The girls are probably in bed and he can't get here that fast anyway. They'll be looking for him, he can't take a plane. We'll leave in the morning." I said and he nodded. I pulled him into our room. I pushed him against the door.

"Ally?" He asked but I just kissed him and his hands went to my hips. I kissed down his neck and pushed his suit jacket off. "Ally…"

"Shh. It's our wedding night Austin; don't tell me you're getting cold feet." I smiled at him. He studied me for a moment then he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. We fell onto the bed and I pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. I kissed down his chest and ran my tongue around his nipple. I felt him shiver and saw the goose bumps appear on his skin. I grinded into him and he grabbed my hips. I smirked up at him and unbuckled his belt. I pulled it out and unbuttoned his jeans. I stood and pulled them off, his under ware joined them. He laid there looking up at me. I took him in my mouth and he gasped. I started sucking hard and his breathing increased. I heard him moan and my hands roamed up his body.

He grabbed me suddenly and made me let go of him. I looked up at him and he had heat in his eyes. He pulled me up and threw me on the bed. He crawled over me and his hands pushed my dress up and over my head. I hadn't been wearing a bra to start with so that wasn't a problem. He kissed me deeply and he took my breast in his mouth while rubbing the other with his hand. He moved his hand down and touched me in the place I wanted him most. I moaned and arched my back. He smiled up at me and pulled my panties off. He inserted his fingers into me and hit that sweet spot almost immediately. He kept rubbing over it and my breathing increased. The orgasm exploded over me and I cried out in pleasure. Before I could regroup he plunged into me.

We both cried out and he started moving fast. He hit that spot with every stroke and I moaned loudly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room along with our cries of pleasure. Finally we reached climax together and lay there spent. He turned toward me.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. He smirked.

"If you're not pregnant after that the something's wrong." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep." I said and rolled over. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Ally." He said.

"Goodnight Austin." I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning we were up bright and early. We told Trish and Dez what had happened and they got serious.

"We need to get back to California and keep the girls safe." Austin said and I agreed with him. Dez and Trish got to girls up and dressed while Austin and I packed everything. I couldn't believe he would escape from prison but he had done a lot of things recently that I didn't think he would ever do.

We were all solemn as we got on the plane. The girls went right back to sleep so they didn't notice how grim we were.

"Ally, do you think he'll try to get her again?" Trish asked looking at Anna.

"Yes, but I won't let him near my daughters ever again." I said.

"We'll keep them safe." Dez said. I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair like he used to when we were teenagers.

"Thanks Dez." I said and he smiled at me.

"We're family, no matter what Als, remember?" He said and we all smiled at each other.

"Team Austin, together forever." Austin said.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

My dad had still not been found so we were still having the girls watched all the time. Someone was always with them. We didn't even send them to school, we were homeschooling them until he was found. We didn't want to risk them getting hurt. I was in the kitchen making dinner and noticed we were out of milk. I sighed and knew I'd have to go get some. I put dinner on the table and planned to go out after dinner to get the milk. Everyone sat down and ate. Trish took the girls to get ready for bed and Dez went with her.

"Austin I need to go get some milk and some other groceries." I said.

"No." He answered.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Why not." I asked.

"Your dad is out of jail and no one knows where he is. He could hurt you." He said.

"We can't just stay here our whole lives Austin. It'll only take a few minutes." I reasoned.

"I said no, dammit." He yelled and I flinched. I looked down at my hands and heard him sigh. He touched my shoulder. "Look I don't mean to snap at you but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Ally. I love you."

"I know. Its fine, I won't go out. We can get someone else to pick it up for us." I said and kissed him. "Let's go to bed, I'm a little tired."

He took my hand and we went to our room. I lay down and he lay next to me. We didn't talk but soon I heard his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. I got off the bed being sure not to wake him up. I know he wanted to protect him, but this was ridiculous. We needed the groceries. I got the car keys, slipped my shoes on and left. I drove to the store and picked up everything we needed. I walked back to the car and put the groceries in the back I was about to open the front door and drive home when I felt something hard push into my back.

"Don't scream. Turn around slowly." It was my father's voice. I turned and looked at him. He held a gun pointed at me. I froze and he smiled cruelly.

"What do you want the girls aren't with me and you'll never touch them." I said and he smiled.

"Get into my car and I won't shoot you." He said. I climbed in his car; he got in the driver's side. I felt a prick against my skin and suddenly everything went black. My last conscious thought was that I should have listened to Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Ally wasn't beside me. She must be in the bathroom. I got up and went downstairs. Everyone was already there and I looked at Trish.

"Have you seen Ally this morning?" I asked.

"No, I thought you knew where she was. Her car is gone." She answered.

"Shit! I'll be back." I said. I ran out and drove to the store. I figured that's where she went. I saw her car in the parking lot and walked over to it. I intended to wait for her to come out but I saw that there were already bags in the car. Where was Ally? Why would she go back in, did she forget something? I saw a note stuck to her window. I shrugged and walked over to it. I pulled it off the window. As I read it I went cold all the way down to my toes.

Austin, I assume you'll come looking for Ally but since I can't have your daughter I might as well have mine. She never should have married you nor had those children. Don't bother looking for her, you won't find her. Lester Dawson

I pulled out my phone and called the cops. I had to get Ally back, if it was the last thing I did. Next time I saw Lester Dawson, I would kill him. He crossed me one to many times; you don't mess with my family.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Don't worry the story will get better, drama is necessary. Love You All!**

**Credit to Ausllyshipps for the idea.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ally's POV**

I came back to consciousness slowly. I looked around and saw I was in a bare room. My hands were tied together and I was sitting in the corner. I felt the tape over my mouth and whimpered. The room I was in was small with only one dim light. There was no furniture or anything. I looked up and saw a door. I pushed myself up using the wall and ran over to it. Of course it was locked when I tried it. I banged my hands into the door praying someone heard me. After a while of that I lost hope that there was anyone around. I wondered what my family was doing, I'd miss them but at least they were safe. The door opened and I looked up to see my dad standing there.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said. He came over and ripped the tape off. I cried out because it hurt. "By the end of this you'll be praying for death."

He started beating me and I tried to hold in the cries. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I curled into myself just hoping it would stop soon. Finally it did and he pulled me up by my hair and leaned me on the wall. He sat at the other side of the room.

"I should have done that when you got pregnant or when you got married and we wouldn't have this problem. See I found that the reason you married that child and had children so young is because I didn't discipline you. I thought you were a good girl, my mistake." He said. I finally got the courage to say something.

"Why does it matter so much to you? That I had kids when I was young, that I married Austin. Why is that such a bad thing, it makes me happy. My family makes me happy why can't you accept that? I thought parents were supposed to want us to be happy." I said.

"It never should have happened Ally. You shouldn't have been with him at all." He said.

"What are you going to do now. Rape me too?" I was so mad it just came out.

"Of course not, your my daughter." He said.

"She was your granddaughter." I said quietly. He suddenly slashed my arm with the knife I didn't see he had. He pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. I entered another bare room except this one was bigger. There was a chair in the middle. He sat me on the chair and tied my feet to it. Then he took the rope off of my hands and tied them separately. I was desperate so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Daddy, please." I said. He paused for a moment and looked at me.

"I'm doing this for you. If you admit you never loved him this can end. No lies." He said and I shook my head.

"I can't do that." I said. He started moving around more. Suddenly, he hit me across the arms with a whip. I cried out and he hit me again harder. I closed my eyes a prayed harder than I ever had before.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The cops were looking for Ally but they couldn't find her. I was freaking out. She had been gone for 2 days. I couldn't take it.

"Mr. Moon? Does Ally's phone have a tracker in it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. He started entering things into his computer. Suddenly it beeped.

"We've got a location." He said and they all started getting ready.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"Mr. Moon I don't think that's a good idea." The officer said.

"This is my family, that's my wife. Please." I begged. He studied me then nodded. I went and got ready. He handed me a bulletproof vest and I put it on. We got in the car and floored it toward the location. We got to an abandoned building.

"It says it's here." He said and we got out. I heard a scream and froze.

"Ally." I breathed and took off not listening to them calling my name. I was running to my girl, I would save her if it killed me.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**The next chapter will be longer, promise.**

**Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's POV**

I ran in and saw Ally on the floor. She didn't have a shirt on but was still wearing a bra. She had bloody welts on her body and it was bruised. I looked around the room for her father and found him in the corner with his back to her. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Ally." I whispered. Her head jerked up and she looked at me. I saw the fear and pain in her eyes and it pissed me off. Before I could say or do anything her dad turned and saw me. He smiled.

"Oh. Austin so nice of you to join us." He said and I glared at him.

"Let Ally go." I said.

"Sorry can't do that. She hasn't said she doesn't love you and the kids were a mistake." He said. Ally looked up at him.

"That's because it's not true. I will never regret my kids and I love Austin." She said. He drew his hand back and hit her with the whip. She cried out and I was suddenly in front of him without remembering moving. I grabbed his arms and pushed him away from her. He suddenly reached behind him and came out with a gun. I froze.

"Is she really worth your life boy?" He asked. I looked down at Ally.

"She's worth more." I said and ran toward him. I grabbed his hand before he could fire and hit me but the gunshot echoed in the room and at that point I started wondering where the cops were. I slammed his hand into the concrete wall until he dropped the gun. I picked it up and pointed it at him. I backed up until I got to Ally and I leaned down to pull her up. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I had to get her out of there.

I turned and we started to leave but I heard his voice behind me.

"You really thought I'd come here with only one gun?" I turned slowly and saw that he had another gun. I leaned Ally on the wall and turned to face him fully.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded. "Why do you hate me so much? I mean I get it, Ally was your little girl and she got pregnant but we made it work. We got married, we raised our family. Why can't you just be happy for us? You had three beautiful granddaughters and a happy family. Why wasn't that enough for you? Anna will never be the same, you stole her innocence, and you hurt your daughter and her entire family. Why can't you just be supportive like my parents?" I asked. He studied me.

"This wasn't the future she should have had. She should have went to college and made something of herself then had a family. It's wrong Austin and you're the reason it happened." He raised the gun but suddenly I heard a gunshot and he fell. I saw the blood spreading on his chest but stood there stupidly for a minute until I heard ally crying. I turned and hugged her trying not to hurt her. I saw the welts on her arms and back and sighed. A cop came over and gave me his jacket. I helped her into it.

The escorted us out and to the ambulance. We were quiet all the way to the hospital and while the worked on her I just kept her hand and watched silently. When they were finished and left us alone I pulled a chair to the side of the bed and brought her hand up to my mouth for a kiss. I ran my hand through her hair.

"I love you." I said finally.

"I love you too." She said and I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked even though I knew it was stupid question.

"My own father hurt me Austin. I can't…..I just." She stopped and started crying. I kissed her forehead and held her face in my hands. She threw her arms around me and sobbed. I sighed and held her close. I let her break down, I knew if it didn't happen now it would happen later so I held her and let her cry. She was all cried out after a while and she went to sleep. She had been asleep for a while when the doctor came in. She looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked because she had a look on her face.

"Well depending on how you look at it." She said and I looked at her questioningly. She looked at Ally.

"You're her husband right?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well she's pregnant." She said and I froze for a moment.

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"I'd say a couple weeks." She said and I nodded.

"The baby's okay right?" I asked.

"Yes, I just thought you should know that she was expecting." She said. "I'll come back when she's awake."

I sat back down and took her hand. She squeezed it and I looked at her.

"You know I'm awake right?" She asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you reacted." I said. I smiled at her.

"I think it's great that you're having a baby. We've been trying for one." I said.

"I know. I didn't expect it to happen so soon." She said.

"What can I say, I'm just good like that." I said and we both laughed.

"Do you want me to call Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"You can call them but tell them not to bring the girls I don't want them to see me like this." She said. I nodded.

"Are you really okay? I know he was a jerk but he was still your father." I said.

"I'm really okay Austin. It's safer for the girls and for us." She said. I sighed and stood.

"Okay, making sure. I'm going to call Dez and Trish." I said and left the room to make the call. She was right, we were safer but I knew she would break sooner or later and I'd have to be ready.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**

**Sorry about the wait. My computer was on the fritz but it's good now.**


End file.
